Davis One-Shots (Lemon)
by AshFan-27
Summary: A little story of one-shots for Davis. Idea inspired by TaiKetch'em, and full of love making.


**Heyyyyyyooo. Here comes a danger up in this club. When we get started man, we ain't gonna stop, this is your last warning a courtesy call. ~  
Sorry, I really like that song. Anyways, now that we're on the subject, it's time we got into Davis and Lisbeth… Or do you prefer Rika? N-nevermind, Rika's already taken in Digimon. So in this case it's Davis x Lisbeth for the lemon. Better get ready cause I'm ready to continue this.**

 **Also, to TaiKetch'em, I'm sorry about copying, but I'm gonna keep doing it. I won't always do my chapters based off yours, but I will do them sometimes.**

Right now, Davis was flying around Alfiem thinking about what he was planning on doing. It had been a few months since him and Lisbeth started dating and he was having it pretty good but now, he was trying to figure out what he'd do next. After doing so many quests together and getting to know each other in the real world, and his friends didn't seem to be online.

He decided to go back to one of the Salamander territories and log out for the day. Waking back up in his apartment, Davis took off the atmosphere and was greeted by small lizard who looked like a dragon. "Hey, Vee. How're you doing?" He asked as if it could talk.

All the lizard did was crawl onto his face, up his cheek and onto his forehead. "Okay, come on." He said as he got up then walked to his lizard's small home before placing him on one of the branches. "Here you buddy." He then left food for him then went to sit down on the couch.

It's 8:00 P.M., getting close to dark as he was waiting for the rest of his family to get home. He grabbed his TV remote and turned it on to play some old games on his older system, the Nintendo Switch (The Switch would be as old as a Gameboy in this era, so yes, it's an old console) and started up Smash Ultimate.

Davis was playing it for a few minutes before getting a text from Lis… or Rika since he was in the real world. Pausing and picking up his phone, it read…

 _Rika: Hey Davis, do you want to come sleep over to my place for the night?_

He began texting back

 _Davis: Why?_

 _Rika: No reason, just want to spend some time with you_

 _Davis: Sure, I don't mind. Your parents alright with it?_

After that last text he didn't get an answer straight away. She was taking a while to answer so he went back to his game and waited… then she texted him back.

 _Rika: My parents aren't home for the night_

When he read the first text, he was puzzled.

 _Rika: They won't be back until tomorrow morning_

He was still puzzled at first but then when he thought about it, he put two and two together… his face then went blood red.

 _Davis: …Does that mean what I think it means?_

 _Rika: That all depends_

That next text made blood slowly come down from Davis' nose. He quickly wiped it then went to another room and took out a sticky note and pen.

 _Mom, dad, sis, I'm gonna be staying at my friend's place tonight. I'll be back by morning or so._

He placed the note on the fridge then grabbed his key, his wallet and a box of condoms his neighbor was gonna throw out that he kept hidden, before running out of his apartment texting his Lis.

 _Davis: I'm on my way_

 _Rika: Okay, don't keep me waiting XOXO 3_

While on his way, he couldn't help but wonder what it was gonna be like, then smacked himself and scolding himself for thinking of something like that. 'Okay, I'm just gonna spend the night with Rika, no big deal. Doesn't have to be anything to do with… that. Just gonna stay at her house and-' He was broken from his thoughts after ramming into someone on accident then falling over.

"Davis?" A familiar voice said as he looked up and spotted Yolei and Kari. "What are you doing out this late?" Yolei then asked him.

"Uh, nothing, just… my sister asked me to run an errand for her." Davis tells her.

"Is that so? What'd she ask you get?" Kari then asked him.

"Nothing really important, just…" He then spotted that he dropped his wallet along with the box then got nothing. "Never mind, it's not important." He said as he went to pick it up while hiding the box of condoms behind his wallet but Yolei caught a glance of what he was trying to hide. "I'll uh… I'll see you tomorrow, or some other time." He immediately took off.

"That's seems a bit of odd of him." Kari said a little confused.

"… Did you see what he had?" The purple haired girl asked as her friend got confused.

"Huh? You mean his wallet?"

"No, he had something else. I'm pretty sure I just saw him try and hide some box that had something in it."

"Hmmm?" The brown-haired girl looked confused. "Like what?" She asked.

"Let's go find out." Yolei then says before they go and follow him.

(Rika's apartment)

Davis had just arrived at her apartment and was about to knock, but then he suddenly heard something. He leaned against the door and heard what sounded like panting and moaning coming from the other side. This made him worried then look around, he looked under a small rock and found a hidden key then used it to open the door then rushed in.

"Lis!" He yelled ramming the door to her bedroom open, only to see her on her bed from the moonlight through her window.

Her back was faced to him and the moaning stopped as she turned to look at him with a blush on her face. It wasn't just what she was doing that shocked him, what did was that she was completely naked on the bed with her hand in between her legs which made both of their faces turn blood red and a blood almost exploded out of Davis' nose before he went to grab a tissue covering it up.

"I'M SORRY! I didn't mean to… I mean, I heard you making some noise, then I got worried and… I'm sorry!" He threw the tissue in the garbage then was about to leave but then she grabbed his arm.

"Davis…" She said as he froze. "I told you my parents weren't home, didn't I? ~" She then said seductively as he was red in his face.

"Y-yeah?" He said slowly turning to her and seeing a bit of her breast.

Then his coat was grabbed she began to take it off. "And I know what these are for. ~" She then says as she snatches the box of condoms from his pocket.

"Oh, brother…" He muttered.

 **Lemon Start**

Davis knew what Lisbeth had planned, and a boner immediately sprung in his pants making a bulge. She took notice and smiled before grabbing his shirt then pulling it off. 'Well, not really the muscle type, cute none the less.' She thought to herself

He knew what would happen next and decided to take off his pants himself and his member was free. He sighed before getting pulled onto the bed then Lis positioning her already wet opening above his face as she started giving him a hand job.

"Dah, oh man…" Davis then started to move from the softness of her hand and was panting along with breathing heavily.

"Feel good?" She then asked him.

"Yeah…" He moaned out again before she then gave his dick a lick.

This made him flinch at the sudden feeling as she continued to lick all over his member. Then he decided to finally join her, starting by licking her vigina which caused her gasp. After what Davis started doing, she decided to take it up a notch and squished his dick in-between her two boobs giving him a tit-job. Then putting the tip in mouth as she started sucking.

While was he was licking Lis was about at her limit but could warn Davis, so she ended up exploding all over his face. He swallowed a bit. 'Salty, but… really good.' He thought to himself as he was getting close as well. "Lis, ngh… I'm gonna cum… I'm about to blow…" He warned her as she got prepared.

Then 'boom!', right in her mouth, she downed ever last bit of his seed. Then she pulled her head away as they were panting. Davis was panting just as much as Lis got up and grabbed the box he brought and took one of the condoms, put it over his shaft then got on he knees in front of him swaying her hips.

He got the message then got up and positioned his still tingling member right in-between her butthole then slowly pushed it in. She grunted at first but then began to moan as he went deeper into her. She then gave him a signal telling him it was okay, then he began pulling out and going back in, in a rhythm.

This kept up for a while and he was picking up the speed as she was moaning and panting, and her tongue flopped out of her mouth and her breathing became heavy. After about a few minutes of doing so, he was coming close to his limit once more.

"Lis, I'm gonna do it again!" Davis quickly warned her.

"Do it!" Lisbeth yelled out.

He then released, and the condom began to fill up as he pulled out and fell down onto the bed. Both of them were tired from what they just did but just before they were about to go to sleep Lis got up and took the condom off and placed it somewhere before going back to Davis then laying down next to him.

 **Lemon Over**

"I love you Davis." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too Rika." He said pulling her closer before they fell asleep in their arms.

(Meanwhile outside at the front door)

Yolei and Kari were standing outside and were listening the entire time. "Wow… okay, that happened. Can see why he needed the condoms now." Yolei said surprised.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess so." Kari states also surprised.

"… Does that mean he's not a virgin anymore?... Actually, if he did it in the front then…" The purple says before they both get ever redder faces. "Maybe not tell anyone else about this." She then said.

"Yeah, for the best probably." Her friend then says.

Then silence took over for a few seconds. "Should we just… go?" Yolei then asked.

"Yeah, we should." Kari agrees before they leave the area.

 **Well this ain't too shabby for a lemon. If you want to know what happened the full chapter -without the lemon- is on Tai's page and the original of this is again on my Wattpad.**

 **Alright, with that, thank you for reading and stayed tuned for the next chapter. And I'm done here… PEACE OUT, dudes!**


End file.
